dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fereldan Rebellion
The Fereldan Rebellion was the uprising of Ferelden against the Orlesian Empire at the end of the Blessed Age. Background Ferelden had been conquered by Orlais almost a century ago in 8:24, the Blessed Age. Insurrection began just before the Dragon Age. The rebellion was initially led by Moira the Rebel Queen, who managed to score only minor victories for the rebels, her son Maric took charge of the rebels once she was betrayed by Bann Ceorlic and several other disloyal nobles. Battle of Southron Hills When Maric and Loghain had arrived at the rebel camp (after fleeing from the king's forces who had attacked Loghain's father's camp) Maric was told that the Rebel Camp would soon be attacked by two separate armies of the king, one from the north and one from the south. It was suggested that Maric slip away with only a handful of men while the rebel army itself would stay and fight (and likely be destroyed). However, Maric refused, and the outlaw Loghain made a suggestion which would save the Rebel Army and Maric. Loghain would impersonate Maric and flee to the north, straight past one of the armies to draw it off, so the rebels would only have to deal with the one coming up from the south. While the rebels fought the southern army (along with Maric), Rowan took her men on horseback to reinfoce Loghain. The plan worked, and the rebel army had lived to fight another day, which surprised Severan and Meghren. Battle of Gwaren After several months of making alliances with nobles and replenishing it's numbers, the rebel army attacked Gwaren, which had recently been given to one of Meghren's cousions. The militia offered little resistance, but the true fight was yet to come. An elven messenger, Katriel, informed Maric that Arl Byron of Amaranthine and his forces would soon be defeated and an army of the king's forces was on its way to Gwaren. The army which came was defeated, but Maric was wounded. After the battle, Loghain was promoted to Commander, subordinate to Arl Rendorn Guerrin. Battle of West Hill Upon hearing that West Hill was the location of a large amount of money intended as pay for the chevaliers, the rebel army resolved to attack West Hill. However, this was a trap, which the army was led into by Katriel, and half of the rebel army, including Arl Rendorn, was killed. The forces that remained fled back to Gwaren and the king's forces soon surrounded the Brecilian Forest, preventing the rebels to escape. Luckily, Maric, Loghain, and Rowan survived and with the help of Katriel, who had now wanted to help them, reached Gwaren via the Deep Roads, even making new allies along the way; the Legion of the Dead, who saved them from death at the hands of the darkspawn during their sojurn in the Deep Roads. Katriel was slain shortly after she severed all ties with Severan by Maric, who was manipulated by Loghain and not aware that she was no longer working for Severan. Bann Ceorlic and the nobles who had betrayed the Queen were also killed shortly after after being brought to Maric under the guise of an alliance. Battle of White River Little is known about the Battle of White River, other than that it was a devastating defeat for the rebel forces, from which only fifty rebels escaped, including Bryce Cousland, Rendon Howe and Leonas Bryland. Battle of River Dane A High Dragon rampaged west of the Frostback Mountains before the battle of River Dane. The battle of river Dane occurred in 8:99 and was a pivotal battle during the Fereldan rebellion. Orlesian chevaliers crossing the river Dane were ambushed and killed by rebels led by Loghain Mac Tir, who then claimed the Orlesian commander's armour for his own. Aftermath The Fereldan rebels had won their independence, but diplomacy was not resumed until the accession of Empress Celene I to the Orlesian throne. See also *Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne *River Dane Armor *Rowan *Katriel *Gareth Mac Tir *Bann Ceorlic *Mother Bronach Category:Fereldan History Category:Conflicts